


El Centro y El Barón

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinceramente, Courfeyrac cree que haberle asignado a Bossuet al chico nuevo fue una crueldad, pero no quiere enfrentar la furia de Musichetta (o, peor, que la próxima vez se lo asigne a <i>él</i>), así que no le dice nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Centro y El Barón

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Sinceramente, Courfeyrac cree que haberle asignado a Bossuet al chico nuevo fue una crueldad, pero no quiere enfrentar la furia de Musichetta (o, peor, que la próxima vez se lo asigne a _él_ ), así que no le dice nada.

Aún no lo ha visto, pero según su perfil tiene facilidad con los idiomas; entrenamiento en esgrima, jiu-jitsu, penack silat y gatka; puntuación de tiro al blanco de 9.3/10; habilidad con las computadoras, y un título en Derecho Internacional y otro en Ciencias Políticas. Todo esto con sólo veinticuatro años. ¿La contra? Cero experiencia en trabajo de campo.

Sin embargo, reciben un llamado por la línea segura de parte de Bossuet, diciéndoles que la misión ha salido bien y que ya están de camino al cuartel.

No está seguro de qué es lo que se esperaba del nuevo, pero definitivamente no era al chico alto y de cabello negro, mirada inocente y paso algo torpe que entra en la sala de recepción de misiones charlando junto a Bossuet.

—… así que ahora estoy viviendo en mi auto, aunque espero conseguir pronto otro lugar.

No sabe por qué dice lo que dice a continuación, posiblemente sea que a largo de su vida de espía ha recibido varios golpes que lo han dejado algo tarado. O que este chico es la merca perfecta entre sexy y adorable, no está seguro. Podría ser cualquiera de las dos.

Sí, claro. Cualquiera.

—Si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo.

Bossuet y El Chico Nuevo (ese es el problema con el expediente de un espía: sin foto, sin nombre) se detienen a pocos pasos de él, el primero mirándolo casi ofendido y el segundo sorprendido.

—Eh, ¿ah?

Courfeyrac sonríe y el chico nuevo pestañea varias veces, mejillas rojas y mirada avergonzada. Bossuet bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a El Chico Nuevo y siguiendo de largo hacia la oficina de Musichetta.

Escucha como su amigo suelta un quejido, posiblemente habiéndose llevado el marco de la puerta por delante. Se anota mentalmente regalarle algo en forma de disculpas, porque sabe que le había prometido darle asilo, pero al menos así va a juntar el valor suficiente para decirle a Joly y Musichetta que va siendo hora de que se muden los tres juntos.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad, El Chico Nuevo aún lo mira desconcertado y se nota que está intentando hablar, aunque no sabe que decirle.

—Courfeyrac, El Centro, a tus servicios. Así que, Chico Nuevo, ¿nombre? ¿Alias?

—Mmm. Ah, Marius. Quiero decir, Pontmercy. El Barón.

Suelta una risa por lo bajo.

—Barón, ¿ah? ¿Qué te dijo el Líder sobre ese nombre clave?

—El Líder dijo que no le gustaban los nombres clave con referencia a la monarquía en su agencia, pero le expliqué que era porque… es decir, mi padre… yo…

Parece que El Barón ( _Marius_ ) tiene problemas para terminar su frase, así que Courfeyrac se adelanta y le da dos palmaditas en la espalda.

—Hey, no te preocupes, tienes tiempo de contarme la historia. ¿Qué dices? ¿Compañeros? Tengo bastante espacio para otra persona más en mi departamento.

El Barón titubea unos segundos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que apenas te conozco y…

—¿Qué? ¿Te da miedo irte a vivir a la casa de un espía que apenas conoces? Vamos, trabajamos para la misma agencia. Además, si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, no te preocupes.

El Barón se mordisquea el labio y Courfeyrac se pregunta como este manojo de nervios e inadaptabilidad social puede ser el mismo chico que, según les dijo Bossuet en el teléfono más temprano, mató a cinco de los guardaespaldas del sujeto.

Finalmente El Barón asiente y le dedica una sonrisa algo incómoda, pero sincera.

—De acuerdo, ¿por qué no?

Courfeyrac sonríe y comienza a hablarle al muchacho sobre la agencia y los trabajos más importantes que han tenido. El chico los escucha atentamente, sonriendo y asintiendo de a ratos y Courfeyrac cree que este es el comienzo de una buena amistad.

O algo más, si tiene suerte y a ninguno de los dos lo matan en el proceso.


End file.
